<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk on halloween by oikawaloveclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489366">drunk on halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub'>oikawaloveclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, halloween party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi opened his eyes. oikawa was staring down at him intently, his eyes filled with something that iwa couldn’t quite read. they were both breathing heavily. “kiss me again,” whispered iwaizumi. “please.”<br/>☆<br/>day 6: "stay with me", "i'm here"<br/>(for iwaoi fluff week 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk on halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um this is really fucking short so i apologize in advance lol<br/>also the title is a reference to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1trO_Js2CA"> 'drunk on halloween' by wallows and lmao it fits surprisingly well</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was halloween. oikawa had dragged iwaizumi to a party around nine o’clock.</p><p>and three hours later, iwaizumi found himself being shoved into someone’s bedroom. “what the f-”</p><p>“iwa-chan.” oikawa’s breath was hot against the back of iwaizumi’s neck. it took everything in iwa not to shiver as oikawa’s arms slid around his waist.</p><p>iwaizumi froze, his body tensing up. he glanced at oikawa in the corner of his eye. his heart was beating so fast that he thought it might explode.</p><p>“o-oikawa. what are you doing?” </p><p>oikawa simply hummed in response, his lips grazing against iwaizumi’s jawline. he pressed soft kisses along the side of iwaizumi’s neck. </p><p>the room was pitch dark, and neither of them could see anything. but iwaizumi didn’t even mind, allowing oikawa to touch and kiss at every inch of his body.</p><p>iwa shifted so that he could reach up to push his lips against oikawa’s. as iwaizumi leaned in to kiss him, oikawa’s lips fell open slightly. their lips crashed against each other desperately.</p><p>their noses bumped together, causing the both of them to giggle into the kiss.</p><p>oikawa, in his drunken state, pushed iwaizumi down onto the bed, not caring about who’s it was or where they were. he straddled iwaizumi’s lap, still kissing him hungrily. </p><p>iwaizumi’s heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it. he was starting to feel a little bit dizzy due to the intensity of their kissing.</p><p>he finally broke away from iwaizumi’s lips, moving down to kiss his neck. iwa made a noise of protest when oikawa pulled away completely.</p><p>iwaizumi opened his eyes. oikawa was staring down at him intently, his eyes filled with something that iwa couldn’t quite read. they were both breathing heavily. </p><p>“kiss me again,” whispered iwaizumi. “please.”</p><p>oikawa nodded, dipping down again so that their mouths could meet.</p><p>this kiss was much slower and softer than the previous one. it was unhurried and gentle, as if they were trying to savor the moment. they both had wanted this for years. since middle school, both boys were secretly in love with each other, afraid that the other didn’t feel the same way.</p><p>but oikawa was drunk and he wasn’t thinking straight. iwaizumi was mostly sober, and he was absolutely not complaining. oikawa had initiated this without even knowing if iwaizumi liked him back, but he was too drunk to care.</p><p>iwaizumi’s hands gripped at oikawa’s hair, causing oikawa to whimper softly against iwa’s mouth. “ iwa-chan.”<br/>
oikawa pulled away after a moment. he was panting a little bit as his eyes searched iwaizumi’s face. his face was unreadable again and iwaizumi blinked up at him in confusion.</p><p>“iwa-chan.” oikawa said again. </p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“i love you.”</p><p>iwaizumi tilted his head up a little further and pecked oikawa’s nose softly. “i love you too.” </p><p>oikawa found iwaizumi’s hands, tangling their fingers together. he rested his forehead against iwa’s, a small smile lighting up his face. </p><p>“you’re pretty.” iwa carded his fingers through oikawa’s fluffy brown hair. oikawa blushed, turning his head to the side. his smile grew even wider and he bit back a giggle.</p><p>iwaizumi shifted a little bit. oikawa’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“iwa-chan, don’t leave. stay with me.” oikawa grabbed onto iwa’s shirt tightly, the material gathering in his fists.</p><p>“i’m here. i’m not going anywhere.” iwaizumi’s arms slid around oikawa’s waist. he pulled him down closer to him and oikawa’s body was resting on top of iwaizumi’s. </p><p>“love you, iwa-chan.” </p><p>oikawa buried his face into the crook of iwa’s neck. both of them fell silent. oikawa was holding on to iwaizumi as if his life depended on it.</p><p>after a few minutes, iwa realized that he had fallen asleep. he smiled and allowed for his eyes to slide shut. after so long, iwaizumi finally had what he wanted most. </p><p>to have tooru in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai"> twitter</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>